I dropped the Feather!
by someoneudontknow5
Summary: Cliff finally summons up the courage to buy a blue feather! What happens when he accidentally drops it? At that moment, another person finds it, who could it be? Gray? Trent? Trouble follows


**Wow...My first story!! I'm so excited!! read & review please! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon...(I wish I did though....don't we all? ^^)**

_ _ _ _ _

Cliff's POV

I couldn't believe it, I had finally bought the blue feather! Sure it had been expensive, but if Ann said yes, I would be the happiest man on earth.

I was slowly walking back from the supermarket, admiring the delicate thing in between my fingers when a sudden gust of wind tore it away!

"No!!" I yelled, but the wind blew the feather higher, out of my reach and higher still as it was blown over the trees that were on the side of the road.

"Aaaah!!" Why did these things only happen to me?! Had I done something to deserve this? I started running around like a madman, searching for the blue feather.

General POV

Kai hummed as he sat on the bench near his tiny restaurant. Today seemed like a pretty good day, quite a lot of customers had come to eat lunch at the Snack Shack. Even Gourmet. Goddess knows how much the man could eat! Kai shuddered as he remembered Gourmet wolfing down his food.

Suddenly, something blue landed on his lap. Kai picked it up. A blue feather. Startled, he jumped off the bench, looking around the beach. Was this someone's weird way of proposing to him, by dropping it on his lap? Kai frowned as he saw no one in sight, he then realized that a strong wind was blowing.

Someone had probably accidentally let go of the feather.

Poor bloke. That feather was just so _expensive_.

The tanned young man decided to go ask someone about it. While leaving the beach, he admired the little thing. It was really beautiful... Maybe he should give one to Popuri... He thought a little more about it but gave up. Rick would probably strangle him before he actually managed to get down on one knee...

Kai passed the Yodel Ranch and Chicken Lil's without even a second glance. Barley, May and Lilia probably wouldn't know. Popuri... well, it would probably take him a long time to make her realize that it wasn't for her, and he didn't want to see her disappointment when she understood. And Rick...let's just say Kai would take on 10 Gourmets any day rather than spend a _minute_ with the chicken maniac.

So Kai entered the Blacksmith.

And was greeted by two pair of eyes glaring at him.

"Yo Gray! Hullo Saibara!" Kai yelled cheerfully.

Both men only grumbled something for a second before starting to work again in complete silence. They had apparently just had _another_ quarrel.

"Saibara, could I borrow your grandson for a couple of minutes?" Kai asked.

"Fine. He was only wrecking that poor necklace anyway." Saibara growled, staring at the piece of jewelry that Gray was working on.

"Now wait a secomph! Mphmph!!" Gray started yelling as Kai clamped his hand over the red-head's mouth before practically dragging him outside.

Once outside, Gray glared at Kai.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Gray, Gray... Must you always be so harsh?" Kai said, shaking his head and putting a hand over his heart, "You continue like this and no woman will..."

"Just shut the fuck up and tell what you want already!"

Kai chuckled, his short-tempered friend was in a very foul mood. Gray sent him another deathly glare.

"Ok, ok!" Kai said with a smile, pulling out the blue feather. "This landed on my lap at the beach and I wanted to know if you knew whose it was!"

Gray glanced briefly at the blue feather before crossing his arms, towering over the tanned traveller.

"Kai...Cliff told us this morning he was finally buy a feather for Ann," he stated. "Weren't you listening? Maybe because you spent the entire time checking out Popuri in a mini-skirt?"

"Eer-" Kai exclaimed. "Anyway, thanks! See ya!"

And he took off in a sprint towards the Inn, leaving a thoughtful Gray behind. Maybe, the red-head thought, he could buy a blue feather too...When an image of his grandfather forced itself into his mind and he headed back in with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Kai saw Cliff in front of the Inn, looking worried.

"Cliff!" he yelled, the brunette looked at him, clearly not paying attention, his mind was somewhere else.

Kai smirked and held back a laugh when Cliff saw him get down on one knee.

"Cliff..." Kai started slowly, "I think...you lost something."

And he pulled out the blue feather. Cliff's eyes almost popped out of their sockets as his mouth dropped open. It quickly morphed into an enormous smile.

" Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so, so much!!" he yelled as he took the blue feather and hugged it.

Kai laughed at the sight of his friend, as he glanced down at his watch, he realized that it was almost the end of his break. Crap.

That Gourmet guy would probably come back.

Kai sighed and started walking towards the beach.

"See ya Cliff!"

Ann's POV

I was cleaning the tables when I noticed Cliff outside, he looked anxious.

I couldn't help but sigh, he was so cute... We had been on boyfriend-girlfriend terms for quite some time now and I was hopping he was going to propose soon. Although, I thought with an inward sigh, it might have to be the other way round, Cliff was always so shy and nervous about everything!

Suddenly, Kai came running towards Cliff and he..._got down on one knee?! _I stopped cleaning and ran closer to the window. I saw Kai reaching inside his shirt and pulling out a..._a blue feather??!!! _Was he mad?!!

I saw Cliff grabbing the blue feather, smiling and babbling and...giggling?!

I couldn't believe it.

Kai had just proposed to _my_ Cliff and _my_ Cliff had agreed?! He-They were..._GAY??!!!_

I never was very girlish. But right then, I did something a princess would certainly do in my case. I fainted.

"..."

"...A...n...n..."

"...Ann...Wake...up..."

"Ann!"

I jolted back to reality with a start. In front of me was the man of my dreams who... Who had just agreed to marry another guy.. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ann?" Cliff asked, worried, "Are you hurt? Should I carry you to the Clinic?"

"I...I thought..." I started to say, suppressing a sob, "I thought you loved me!"

My tears were set free and I cried in his arms.

" B-But...I do!" Cliff exclaimed, "W-Why...?"

"Kai just proposed to you and you agreed!" I screamed, getting up and backing away. Cliff had never looked so confused, then he understood.

"Ann..." he started.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled , I started running away but Cliff grabbed my hand, spun me around and kissed me.

Not what I expected.

"Ann...Listen...Kai didn't propose to me!" Cliff said as our lips parted. "That feather...I bought it but....the wind, I dropped it and Kai gave it back to me..."

"Then who..." I started, realization dawned upon me as Cliff got down on one knee.

"Ann...will you marry me?"

_ _ _ _ _

**Wow, it's the end! I don't know what to think ...**


End file.
